Fox Games
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: When Naruto comes back from his three year mission, what will happen when the Kyuubi comes back with him in the flesh?
1. Chapter 1

The Village of Konohagakure no Sato, or rather the Leaf Village went about it's normal routines like it did any other day. The people inhabiting it moving to and fro, whilst the grand forest surrounding it continued to thrive and flourish, birds singing their morning songs while other small animals went about finding food. This harmonic flow however was quickly brought to an end.

Quickly jumping from branch to branch with a balance only inherent to Shinobi two figures jumped into a clearing of the forest around them.

"Come on Ero-Sennin, hurry up. I haven't been here in three years and I wanna see what's changed." a sun-kissed blonde replied as he can to an abrupt stop.

"Listen brat I'll move at my own damn pace." a tall, white haired man said.

"What's gotten into you Ero-Sennin?, don't tell me your still mad about me pushing you out off that tree and into the women's bath for spying on them are you?"

The taller mans silence was more that enough to answer the slightly shorter blonde's question.

"Hey you earned it for peeking in on them."

"Would you just shut up already Naruto..."

After a moment of silence that the taller man was thankful for his student spoke up again.

"You think any of them will recognize me?" Naruto asked in a more somber tone.

Jiraiya or affectionately other-wise known as Ero-Sennin looked at his blue-eyed companion, with a serious face, thinking about how far his student had come and what he looked like. No longer was he the orange wearing, loud mouthed brat that pulled pranks to get attention, but a strong and driven young man.

Taking in he's appearance seriously for the first time in months Jiraiya looked Naruto up and down.

The most notifiable difference was Naruto's height and what he was wearing. When he left he was hands-down one of the shortest of the rookie nine. Now he stood proudly at six feet, rather tall for his age and had broad shoulders that practically screamed masculinity, this when combined with he's tanned skin and outlandish blonde hair sticking up in random directions, had caused quite a few women to grow weak in the knees at the sight he presented. (Which Jiraiya tried to take advantage of on a few occasions, only to end in pain...for the Toad Sannin) In favor of the horrendous orange jumpsuit he now wore a sleeve-less, zip up dark blue sweater with a high collar, adorned with his trade-mark swirl on the back in a deep red, almost maroon color. The black cargo pants he wore also sported deep red designs on the side of his pant legs, this time however they were a mass of inter-mingling lines that seemed to resemble tribal markings. Numerous belts clung to his waist criss-crossing, each one holding various things for the blonde incase he needed something quickly, amongst the different little packs the belts held there were two curved swords that hung in the back of a sliver-studded belt. . Instead of the usual blue ninja sandles he wore black boots that were cut low. His ninja headband now hung around his neck and it was attached to a black colored fabric, allowing his hair to sink slightly in front of his eyes because of its' length.

His face had lost all of the previous baby fat that it once had...now sharp features adorned his face giving Naruto a much more mature look, the whiskers on each cheek only darkened with age and grew wider, giving off a animalistic look that basically made the female population salivate.

Jiraiya smirked when he remembered one instance when a passion crazed waitress practically threw herself at Naruto causing a very amusing situation to arise.

Besides Naruto's new appearance, the blonde haired youth held himself more gracefully,then he did when he was younger, while he still had almost unlimited energy, it was more subdued, but could still be seen swirling just underneath the surface.

"Kid...your going to make their mouths drop to the floor."

The Toad Sannin took great pride about the strong Shinobi that Naruto had become, a strength that would only continue to grow and flourish.

Naruto didn't say anything instead he gave a trade-mark 'fox' grin, and started running towards Konoha.

'That kid will stir up some trouble in the female population, that's for sure' Jiraiya thought to himself as he jumped to catch up to Naruto.

Tsunade hated paperwork...she quickly found it to be the bane of a Hokage's existence, she would give her life to the people of the Konoha, but if the asked her to sign one more damn piece of paper she was serious considering killing everyone in the village...of course that would result in...more paperwork. So with a heavy sigh and a glance around her office Tsunade stood up from here chair walked over to one of the book shelves that lined the wall. Pulling out a thick leather-bound book, she reached into the book shelf and gave a sharp tap to the wall behind where the book was placed. With a slight 'thud' a portion of the wall fell away to reveal a bottle of fine sake and a large saucer.

She gave the office another quick once-over before she pulled out both items and placed the wall panel back in place along with the book before shuffling over to her desk and pouring out some of her 'guilty pleasure'. Taking a slow sip of the slightly sweet beverage, she relished the flavor before skipping the saucer altogether. Tipping her head back she took a long draft before setting the bottle back on the desk in front of her...or at lest she would have if not for the office door opening and a dark haired women stepping into the room.

Both occupants looked at each other for a full minute, Tsunade still holding the sake bottle to her lips

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hissed at the busty blonde sitting at the desk in front of her. "Your not drinking instead of doing paperwork again, are you?" she scolded, narrowing her eyes.

Tsunade paled, she the Godaime Hokage, one of the legendary Sannin, and this woman's superior actually began to wave her hands in front of her body as if trying to ward off the younger woman.

"Sh-Shizune." Tsunade stuttered. "I...ah...well you see I finished my paperwork of the day and j-just thought that ma-maybe I could have a l-little break thats all..." as she finished speaking her mind was already forming different punishments that the dark haired woman would force upon her.

Her reaction was brought on because her apprentice and 'sister' held paperwork in her hands and as usual she may be Hokage but those who hold paperwork are god, or in this case the devil.

Shizune narrowed her eyes further making them into slits as she scrutinized the woman sitting in front of her before seeing that her desk was indeed empty. Which caused her to narrow her eyes further, if that was even possible.

"You didn't burn them like last time did you?" She asked sniffing the air for the aroma of burnt paper.

"No, I actually just finished the last one for once." Tsunade replied gaining back her courage.

Shizune opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a blonde haired figure seemingly materialized out of thin air in front of them.

"Obaa-chan!" the figure cried out before jumping over the desk grabbing the blonde haired Hokage and embracing her causing them both to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled dropping her paper work running over to where both blondes fell, getting into a fighting stance.

What she saw when she reached her destination however caused her to stop for a moment and ask herself if what she was seeing was real. The previously unknown figure was hugging her 'sister' rubbing his, yes his, cheek against hers while muttering "Obaa-chan" over and over again.

She shook the sight off before slipping back into a fighting stance.

"Release Tsunade-sama or else." she threatened.

Before she could move, she to found herself wrapped into an embrace by the same offender.

"Shizune-neechan." the figure said. "Hmm... somehow I always remember that you were taller."

Again before she could do anything she was released and the mysterious blonde was helping the Hokage to her feet.

"Somehow I kinda figured that he would do something like this."

Both women looked at the source of the sound to see Jiraiya leaning on the doorway with a smile on his face.

Callings of Jiraiya-san and sama reached his ears, causing him to smile even more. "What I told you we'd be back in three years right." he said

'Wait if he's here than that means...' both women's thoughts followed as they turned back to the previously unknown male.

Sitting it the Hokage's chair leaning back , letting he's feet rest on the desk in front of him was none other than their lovable ball of energy.

"So Obaa-chan, Shizune-neechan...you miss me much"

Both women were stunned into silence before Tsunade recovered first.

"Naruto!" she yelled reaching back and hitting him in the head naturally causing the offending appendage to snap forward and collide with the desk ahead of him.

When the said blue-eyed young man's painful cries subsided Tsunade grabbed him roughly before pulling him into another heart-felt hug, soon to be joined by Shizune.

"Of course we've missed you." they both said. "Here." Tsunade replied before pushing Naruto to an arms length away. "Let me get a good look at you."

What she saw...in accordance to Jiraiya's estimation...made her jaw drop.

The first thing she noticed was that...she didn't need to look down, in fact she had to look up. What she saw there literally took her breath away. Handsome features, strong rugged body, tanned skin, and bright blonde hair that, when added altogether made her go weak in the knees. Her 'little brother' had grown into a handsome...scratch that...drop dead gorgeous young man. She looked over to Shizune and wasn't surprised at all when she noticed the blush that was creeping onto her face, noting that hers probably held the same thing...which embarrassed her more.

Jiraiya noticing both the stunned visages and furious blushes broke out into stomach wrenching laughter.

"See, I told you brat, their jaws would hit the floor." Jiraiya said in between fits of laughter.

Reaching up to scratch the back of his head Naruto gave a 'fox' grin while saying. "I guess you were right Ero-Sennin."

"Stop calling me that brat!" was the only reply he received back.

Still slightly dazed Tsunade turned away for Naruto to face her one-time teammate. She looked at him before looking back a Naruto and turning to Jiraiya with a look that clearly said 'What the hell!?'

This caused the said Toad Sannin to fall into fits of laughter again.

"What?" was the only reply that came to her silent question from the man.

Schooling her features back into what a Hokage should look like Tsunade asked. "So how did it go?"

Almost instantly Jiraiya became serious. "Well for the most part it went just fine..."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the term 'most part'

"...it wasn't until we got into the end of the second year that things became a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean." Tsunade growled.

"Well as you noticed Naruto's looks here kept attracting attention (Tsunade and Shizune blushed again) normally I wouldn't care but it seems that Akatsuki got wind of it. We were in the Sand when we crossed paths with Kisame and the older Uchiha. Naturally a fight broke out."

"What happen?"

As if to answer the question a metallic 'clang' was heard throughout the room. Looking over Tsunade saw the two familiar silver and red rings that Naruto dropped onto the desk, beside her Shizune gasped.

"The fish-face bastard got me good and I went down. Next time I woke up Naruto was lying in the middle what was left of them."

"Are you sure it was them?" Shizune asked, it wouldn't have been the first time the two S-classed nuke-nin had faked their deaths to throw off pursuits.

"Can't really answer that."

"Why not?"

Jiraiya's face crossed with a sick look before replying. "There weren't big enough pieces. However I pretty sure that it was them."

Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you kill them?"

Naruto looked out the window towards the village before answering

"I can't say, when I saw Ero-Sennin drop I just lost it, next thing I know I'm in Gaara's house strapped to medical equipment."

"Gaara as in the Kazekage Gaara?" Shizune asked only have Naruto nod in confirmation.

"So neither of you know what happened" the female Hokage said looking between the two.

"No, I think I know what went on after I passed out." Jiraiya stated

"What do you mean?"

"There was one other time something like this happened."

Tsunade seeing Naruto flinch in her peripheral vision asked "When?"

"You know Tsunade there have only been two times in my life that I thought I was going to die. The first time was when you caught me sneaking a peek at you in a hot-spring, naturally you beat my within an inch of my life." Tsunade acquired a embarrassed look on her face, but managed to stay focused on the man in front of her. "The second time was during a training session with Naruto, it appears that the angrier that he gets the more of the Kyuubi's chakra he pulls out. The level of power is expressed through the number of 'tails' Naruto has.

Seeing the confusion on his former teammate's face he explained.

"When Naruto here..." Jiraiya began well pointing to the Jinchuuriki in question. "...lets his emotions get the better of him or is in a life-threatening position begins to subconsciously or consciously draw on the Kyuubi's power. Usually this manifests itself in what I call the 'demon cloak' or a layer of the Kyuubi's chakra covering his body. This along with other physical changes such as more pronounced canines, red eyes, and an over all more feral look is only a base state. The more pressed he becomes along with gaining more pronounced feral features he draws on more of the Kyuubi's chakra this is when he starts growing 'tails'. The 'tails' in question are representations of overall how much the Kyuubi's chakra he's using. Whether it be one, two, three...etc. Now Naruto can remain in control up to the third tail, however he he enters the 'fourth tail state' he loses it."

At this point Jiraiya started to take off his shirt.

"Not only does he lose control but the amount of demonic chakra that he's body is being subjected to begins to break it down."

Tsunade being the legendary med-nin spoke up. "Explain."

"Basically it begins to burn him from the outside in, however the Kyuubi's healing factor keeps it from going too far, so what ends up happening is that is skin repeatedly gets burned off and regenerated. Blood and skin then mix with the demon chakra making it a solid color instead of the usual translucent red.

Jiraiya finished removing the clothing covering his chest and Tsunade as well a Shizune notice the mass of scar tissue that covered the majority of his chest.

"Fighting Naruto in his 'fourth tail state' is the second time I thought I was going to die. For all intent and purposes he is a miniature Kyuubi." he finished.

Tsunade and Shizune looked over at Naruto only to see him with he's head down and a very somber look on his face.

"When Naruto regained consciousness he had no memory of what transpired. That's why I think Naruto doesn't remember what happened, because he went into his 'fourth tail state', which also coincides with the amount or rather 'lack of' remains that were left, along with the geographical damage.

"Geographical damage..." Shizune started to say before being cut off by Jiraiya.

"Yeah, Geographical...let's just say that the Sand now has a good place to put a lake if get what I'm saying."

Tsunade began to think this over before asking. "Is that all?"

This time Naruto spoke up. "Actually it just gets weirder and weirder after that."


	2. Chapter 2

_Tsunade and Shizune looked over at Naruto only to see him with he's head down and a very somber look on his face._

"_When Naruto regained consciousness he had no memory of what transpired. That's why I think Naruto doesn't remember what happened, because he went into his 'fourth tail state', which also coincides with the amount or rather 'lack of' remains that were left, along with the geographical damage._

"_Geographical damage..." Shizune started to say before being cut off by Jiraiya._

"_Yeah, Geographical...let's just say that the Sand now has a good place to put a lake if get what I'm saying."_

_Tsunade began to think this over before asking. "Is that all?"_

_This time Naruto spoke up. "Actually it just gets weirder and weirder after that."_

_With a confused look on her face Shizune asked. "What do you mean."_

"What I mean is..." Naruto started before being interrupted

"What he means is that's when I entered the stage." A very feminine voice spoke.

Looking over to a corner of the office those present noticed a redheaded women looking roughly around the same age as Naruto. She wore a white kimono top embroidered with falling leaves the color of those found in the fall, her sleeves went past her hands which she had folded in front her across her chest. She was wearing a short kimono-like skirt that matched with the top reaching about to mid thigh, and you could see small glimpses of the black spandex shorts underneath. On her feet were long, yet elegant boots that were also the color white, the cloth portion of them reached up her legs stopping about three inches from her skirt and were laced all the way up to the top. Looking back up to the womens face Tsunade noticed the long rose-red hair that fell to the middle of her back and alabaster white skin, her face held nothing but soft feminine features that were sure to draw any man's attention or lust for that matter, while her body held curves in all the right places, Tsunade also noticed that the woman she was looking at had quite the generous bosom which her kimono top covered completely but accentuated. Tsunade gasped when she was the three tall-tale whisker marks that adorned the woman's cheeks, giving her an ideal as to the identity of the female. Looking into the woman's eyes she saw they were a deep red color, but not in a frightening way it reminded her more of a certain Gen-jutsu 'mistress' than a cold-blooded demon.

"You know Tsunade calling me a cold-blooded demon is not a way to get on my good side." The female spoke up.

At Tsunade's shocked expression she began to laugh, and Tsunade noted it had a melancholy quality it.

"Seriously ningen, are you that surprised that I know your thoughts. Come now, I know you know who I am or at lest what I am...why don't you just say it and get it out of the way." the redhead finished.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade whispered and when the female in front of her grinned, she knew she hit her mark.

"Correct ningen, I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, although I'm surprised you haven't wet yourself yet, the ugly one over there did when he first saw me." Kyuubi replied while pointing a Jiraiya. "Then again I was in my fox state." she added as an after-thought.

"Bu-But your a-" Shizune stuttered.

"I'm a what? A female? Just because I'm the strongest demon on your plane of existence automatically makes me a male? I think not. Look at you." Kyuubi said as she point to Tsunade "Your supposedly the strongest of your village and your a female, why should the strongest of the bijuu be any different? Just look at it from a logical stand point out of the nine bijuu at lest one of them had to be female besides that two-tailed pussy-cat."

Still seeing both women's shocked she decided to add one last thing. "Besides where to you think the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came from? Kyuubi finished with a grin.

Tsunade quickly looked back at Naruto. "But the seal..."

"Relax it's still there." Naruto replied lifting up his shirt, using chakra to make to it show.

All present looked at the black mass that signified the Fourth's seal on Naruto's hard, muscled chest. Which caused the females in the room to get a familiar sensation in their stomach region.

"So how does that explain..."

"I'll answer that." Kyuubi spoke up,well staring at chest like it was a piece of meat. Seeing this Naruto pulled his shirt back down and Kyuubi gave a small pout before turning to face Tsunade. "You see when Naruto uses my chakra in huge amounts, an example would be when the kit here goes four tails, it starts to deteriorate the bastards seal. Thankfully it has deteriorated enough that my consciousness can leave that damn prison." Kyuubi walked over to Naruto before yanking his shirt back up. "Look, see this line here and how it just seems to stop." Kyuubi said running her finger on the line in question causing Naruto to shudder, which she grinned at. "This represents how much of the seal has deteriorated, a very very small margin, but at lest I'm out here now so I'm not complaining."

'That's it? A quarter of a line and the fox can be present outside of the seal.' Tsunade thought as she scrutinized the seal in front of her. Turning to Jiraiya she asked. "So what does this mean in terms of how much power the Kyuubi has?" At this the said 'fox' began to growl.

"As far as I can tell she has enough materialize herself and enough to protect her container, so she's more or less just an average high-Chuunin."

"How dare you call me 'average' you lowly ningen I'll rip the flesh from you body and feed on the marrow for you bones!" Kyuubi yelled trying to reach the Toad Sannin, only to be held back by her container. The sight in itself that the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune was being held back by a Genin was very amusing to those present...minus the seething demon.

Tsunade turned walking over to her desk and grabbed the sake bottle that was still sitting atop the mahogany piece of furniture finishing it two fast gulps, which was saying something when you consider that it was more than half full.

"She mentioned her fox form..." Tsunade said.

"Yeah she can change into her fox form as well, however it's a smaller version."

"How small?" Shizune asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya seemed a little hesitant, due to the fact that they kept throwing glances of towards the Kyuubi, when Tsunade looked over she instantly knew why. Sitting exactly were the redheaded woman was a moment earlier was now a small fox now larger than the common house-cat. The Godaime Hokage stared at the small furry demon for a minute or so before bursting out in laughter.

"Jiraiya you pissed your pants over this...this...plush toy." Tsunade choked.

Any comment forthcoming from the Toad Sannin came to a screeching halt, why he and everyone else in the room was suddenly fighting to breath. Killing intent was rolling off Kyuubi like waves from a waterfall. Tsunade looked back towards the 'plush toy' only to come face to face with a very, very pissed off red-eyed woman.

"Care to say that again ningen, go ahead I dare you, it will give me plenty enough reasons to level this village to the ground."

All those present in the room merely watched as the Kyuubi practically stood nose to nose with Tsunade, praying that she repeat her previous comment. Sensing none forthcoming though Kyuubi spun away form the blonde Hokage and walked back over to Naruto where she wrapped her arm's around the shoulders of her container, while resting her head on his chest sighing with a bit of contentment.

Desperately needing a break from the ensuing madness, which the trio of 'ninja' had thrown upon her, especially if she were to an inquire as to why the Kyuubi was acting as she was, Tsunade decided that any more information they had about how their, or rather Naruto's training went, would have to wait till tomorrow. Dismissing all present, in an attempt to preserve her sanity, she walked back over to her desk hazardously before falling backwards into the soft leather chair that was stationed behind it.

'Kami-sama it's going to get interesting around here' were her last thoughts before passing out, because the sake she had ingested finally caught up to her.

After being dismissed from his Obaa-chan's office Naruto found himself outside the Hokage mansion thinking about what he was going to do.

"You could always stop at that infernal ramen shop." Kyuubi suggested as she was 'causally' draping her arms around him.

"You mean Ichiraku's?"

"Is there anyplace else?"

"Yeah right Ichiraku's the best." Naruto scoffed.

The walk to the said ramen shop seemed to take longer than it ever had before, was all that Naruto thought about for the moment, before coming to the conclusion that it was probably because the last times he didn't have a nine-tailed female demon, seemingly glued to his body. When the blondes home away from home finally came into view, he couldn't restrain himself any further. Grabbing his host and holding her mesh against himself he speed down the street completely ignoring Kyuubi's squeals of surprise and admonishments. Bursting through the restaurants cloth drapes he found himself staring at Ayame, Old man Teuchi's daughter.

"Ayame-neechan!" Naruto yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N.-** Hiya folks, how you enjoying the story? I would just like to explain some things first off, Yes I will explain why Kyuubi is acting like she, yes she, is. In truth it deals with a few things...a few of them things she doesn't like and would never admit. Secondly, yes there will be Naruto x Kyuubi however you, the readers, my have a say in possible other love interests n Naruto's life, my only stipulation is that they be female. Well that's it for now if you have questions voice them.

Oh almost forgot Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 3

_After being dismissed from his Obaa-chan's office Naruto found himself outside the Hokage mansion thinking about what he going to do. _

"_You could always stop at that infernal ramen shop." Kyuubi suggested as she was 'causally' draping her arms around him._

"_You mean Ichiraku's?"_

"_Is there anyplace else?" _

"_Yeah right Ichiraku's the best." Naruto scoffed._

_The walk to the said ramen shop seemed to take longer than it ever had before, was all that Naruto thought about for the moment, before coming to the conclusion that it was probably because the last times he didn't have a nine-tailed female demon, seemingly glued to his body. When the blonde's home away from home finally came into view, he couldn't restrain himself any further. Grabbing his host and holding her mesh against himself he speed down the street completely ignoring Kyuubi's squeals of surprise and admonishments. Bursting through the restaurants cloth drapes he found himself staring at Ayame, Old man Teuchi's daughter. _

"_Ayame-neechan!" Naruto yelled. _

The girl in question looked up from her work to take notice of their new customer, when she did however Ayame found herself gripping the counter in an attempt to keep herself from melting there on the spot.

"A-ah do I know yo-you?" she stuttered out

Naruto smirked and pointed to the whisker-like marks that adorned his cheeks, when Ayame noticed what he was pointing at, instantly she knew who it was after all who had marks like that?

"Na-Naruto!"

"Yup and to start off I'll have a two miso and a pork Ayame-neechan." looking over to Kyuubi he asked "What do you want?"

It was then that the ramen girl noticed he had company...very, very beautiful company.

"I'll have a miso as well Naruto-kun." very pretty girl next to Naruto spoke up before wrapping her arm around his and pulling him close. Ayame didn't know why but that single action caused a tightening in her chest.

"Three miso and a pork coming right up."

Soon after Naruto and Kyuubi were staring at the large bowls of noodles sitting in front of them with great...and hungry interest. With a quick thanks they both dug in.

"I forgot how good this tasted!" Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes, which resulted in Kyuubi rolling her eyes and a small blush adorning Ayame's face.

Giving the counter a quick once over, Ayame took her time going over Naruto's face...truthfully she was trying her best not to develop a 'fan-girl' attachment to the boy...no young man in front of her. Turning her gaze over to his companion, Ayame couldn't but help become a little jealous...the girl was absolutely gorgeous, everything about her was perfect, as if someone took perfection and embodied it within the woman sitting in front of her. Ayame couldn't help herself she needed to know who this woman was and how she was attached to Naruto.

"Ano...Miss...?" Ayame asked Kyuubi with a questioning look on her face.

Kyuubi gazed up form her bowl to look at the young woman in front of her, noticing the questioning look on her face, causing her to smirk, she knew what was this young woman was doing.

"Monogatari, Kitsune." Kyuubi replied resulting in Naruto choking on his noodles.

"Kitsune?" asked Ayame.

"My parents named me it because they said even right after I was born I had a cute, mischievous look about me, hence 'Kitsune'.

Ayame giving Kyuubi a appraising look accepted in at face value, 'she certainly looks mischievous' Ayame thought noticing Kyuubi...or rather Kitsune's smirk.

"Well Kitsune-chan...you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Ayame asked only continuing when the female in question nodded her head. "May I ask how you know Naruto and where you meet him?"

Naruto looked over at his 'inner demon' wondering what she was going to say.

"Well I guess we meet...what about a year ago?" Kyuubi said looking at Naruto for confirmation. "I came across Naruto-kun badly injured and bleeding heavily, and I took it upon myself to take him into my bosom and help in back to his feet."

"How come your still with him then?"

"Well you see Naruto-kun he was so grateful he repaid me in the only way he could think of...and I must tell you that was exactly how I wanted to lose my maidenhood. Well as you can guess, this of course ruined me for any other male in marriage, so I took it upon myself to become his fiance and wait for the day we can meet again...in the marriage bed." Kyuubi finished, taking great amusement from the reactions her statement caused.

Ayame had turned almost 'lobster-red' looking between Kyuubi and Naruto. The named male was almost unconscious due to lake of oxygen, when he 'inhaled' some of his ramen in complete surprise and horror. Of course both these reactions were expected, what wasn't however was the almost anguished scream followed soon after by the sound of a body hitting the dirt, when Ayame and the other turned around they met the limp body of the Hyuga Hinata...what was strange...at lest to Naruto was the 'apple-red' blush coating her face.

However in five minutes time the young heiress was 'back on her feet', or at lest conscious.

"Na-Naruto...your...en-engaged?" the young heiress managed to say.

Kyuubi, not being able to help herself decided to answer her.

"Well you see..." Naruto began before quickly being interrupted by his 'demon'.

"Well you see Hinata-chan, he isn't only engaged, he's...I'm we're 'expecting' as well." Kyuubi said while draping her arms around Naruto's shoulder's and guiding his hand to her stomach, rubbing it in a gentle fashion.

"Na-Na-Naruto's...ex-expecting..." Hinata stuttered, before releasing a loud "No!" and falling back into oblivion, oddly followed soon after by Ayame and even Naruto himself.

"I still got it..."

When the group finally reached the land of the 'living' again, they each were silent, and of course each had a furious blush upon their cheeks.

"Ayame-neechan." Naruto spoke.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun?"

"How much will the ramen be, or is it the same as always?"

"Don't wo-worry about it Naruto-kun it's on the house."Ayame said

"Thanks so much Ayame-chan!" Kyuubi said as she grabbed Naruto and started sprinting towards his apartment.

"Your welcome Kitsune-chan..."

When Naruto and his 'fiance' were out of view Ayame went over to gentle shake Hinata awake, all the while thinking about what Kyuubi or in her case Kitsune had said about her and Naruto.

It took Kyuubi and Naruto only seven minutes to reach his apartment building, and soon they were both inside. Everything was exactly how he left it, what was surprising though was the fact that there was no dust. "Obaa-chan must have had someone come every once and a while and clean the place' Naruto thought as he threw his pack down and unzipped his sweater a bit. He walked into the kitchen and took a quick peek into the fridge as Kyuubi was stripping her boots off., what he noticed was that the fridge was stacked with food with a note tapped to the side of a milk carton, taking the carton in question out and pouring two glasses, before removing the note and reading it.

_Naruto-kun_

_As you have no doubt noticed, Tsunade-sama had me come in every once and while to give the place a good dusting, I also have stocked the fridge and your pantry with food...because you need proper nutrition being a growing young man, and although you love it, ramen will not do...not to mention I doubt that Kyuubi-san will want to eat it all the time as well. Enjoy the food, and Tsunade-sama wishes to see you tomorrow at two o'clock ok?_

_Take care or yourself,_

_Shizune-neechan_

Smiling at the contents Naruto gentle set it down on the table, before turning to Kyuubi and handing her the extra glass of milk he pored, while finishing off his own in two large 'gulps' he watched as Kyuubi took her's and licked the milk twice much like a cat or rather a fox would before bringing it up to her lips and drinking form it.

"You it's kinda strange when you do that."

"Well sorry but I'm fighting against a couple thousand years for instinct here, so get used to it."

He comment caused Naruto to laugh as he started walking down the hall removing his sweater and numerous belts, setting them aside as he neared the bathroom.

"I gonna take a bath or do you wanna go first." he said as he turned around to face Kyuubi, which resulted in he face flushing.

"Ahh..why don't you go first, I'll just get the guest bedroom how I want it in the mean time."

"Suite yourself." Naruto replied back before walking into the bathroom and closing the door, not before, however a pair of pants and boxers found there way into the hall.

**A.N.-** Yeah I know how long it's been since the last update, the reason for this was I was seriously think over whether or not this will be a harem, and I have concluded that it will not be one, however it will have some harem elements in it. This update incidentally was shorter than the other two for this reason as well, but next week it will be longer, I can promise that. Next Chapter will delve more deeply into Naruto's and Kyuubi's 'relationship' and how they both feel about present circumstances, more so now that Kyuubi has people believing Naruto is engaged and 'expecting' which will of course bring some unusual reactions about...Anyway let me know how you think the story is so-far and how it is progressing. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

It was dark before Tsunade awoke from her alcohol induced slumber, she noticed that the lights of her office were switched off, which she accounted to Shizune's doing. Turning her chair around she faced the large window that was situated behind her, to over-look the city. Small lights glittered about at random intervals often marking the entrance to some establishment, or a street lamp which were few in number but mostly centered around the Hokage administration building, where she herself was now residing. A small set of 'taps' alerted her that she would be expecting company very soon as, not but a moment later Jiraiya's face appeared on the other side of the glass, upside down. Sighing Tsunade stood up and walked over to open the window.

"So you here to tell me the full story now?" Jiraiya nodded in response before sliding into the room and sitting in the seat opposite the Hokage's own, passing Tsunade with a solemn look etched into his features.

"Alright spill." Tsunade said while sitting at her desk, resting her chin on her hands, as she held them in front of her.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"There's good news?"

Despite himself the Toad Sannin cracked a small smile. "Depends on how you look at it."

"Let's hear the bad news first."

Tsunade watched as the her former teammate seemed to struggle, as if trying to decide where to start. It was another twenty or so seconds before he said anything.

"From what my sources say the Akatsuki is giving up on Naruto."

"I thought I told you to give me the bad news first."

"That is bad news, well some of it."

"How's that bad, isn't that what we want?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, and no. It's true that we want the Akatsuki to stop going after Naruto, that's not exactly what I said, I said their 'giving up on Naruto', not 'their going to stop coming for him." When Jiraiya noticed Tsunade's questioning gaze he told it to her straight. "All of the Akatsuki members are being withdrawn from their activities and in three months time all of them, with the exception of Itachi, and Kisame because they're dead, are going after Naruto; not to capture...but to kill."

The air in her office seemed to chill suddenly, possibly caused by the gust of wind that filtered through the open window behind her, or more probably it was brought about by what her teammate and friend just said. Three months, just three months and the 'whole' of Akatsuki were coming to kill Naruto, her lovable ball of energy, the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, and her pseudo-son...in just three short months.

"Does Naruto know?" the white haired Sannin's silence made than an acceptable answer.

"Why the hell not!" Tsunade roared in Jiraiya face, slamming her hand on the desk, the crack being brought into existence by her actions, spoke louder than her yell as to how upset she was.

"Could you tell him he was going to die in three months?"

"He won't die, I'll be hellbent on even letting one of those bastards touch him. Even if I have to fight them myself."

"I wouldn't doubt it but that's just that, it would be what you, me and a few others. More troubling would be if the Council found out about this, which is bound to happen sooner or later and their reactions, which mostly likely will border on abandoning him to the the Akatsuki just so they didn't have to get their own hands dirty, plus it gets rid of something they've been not to pleased with being associated with..."

"Naruto..." Tsunade said gritting her teeth, the Council, most of them were nothing more than dried up husks of former ninja, seeking nothing more than making sure they looked more important then they really where, and some where just power-hungry parasites. 'Scratch that parasites usually leave the host when their environment is in danger.' Tsunade thought as the face of Danzo came to mind, while Homura and Sarutobi's other teammate followed shortly after. Other than that, the rest of the Council was made up of 'privileged' citizens; otherwise know as stuck-up Naruto-haters seeing him as nothing more than the Kyuubi reborn.

Coming out of her retrospective reprieve Tsunade glanced in Jiraiya's general direction, before thinking of something.

"You have a plan don't you?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Naruto has to die...that's the only thing I can think of." Jiraiya said remorsefully

If anyone else had suggested such a thing, Tsunade would have undoubtedly put them through a wall. The simple fact that the Toad Sannin was still sitting somewhat comfortably in his chair was proof of how much the fifth Hokage trusted him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Let everyone think an accident happened, then we stick him in hiding. I know for a fact that Minato...he's father's 'secret' training hideout is still up and running. Let him sit pretty and train for a bit more until we know without fail that he will be able to survive; then miraculously he makes hes way back to the center stage."

A pregnant pause followed after Jiraiya finished, the open admission to his heritage somehow seemed to call for it.

"Do you think Kushina would be angry at us?" Tsunade asked, thoughts of the beautiful red-haired woman that mothered Naruto floated through her mind.

In spite of the seriousness of the question the red-clad Sannin smirked. "You're scared she'd make you give up sake and gambling again."

Memories of said woman doing just that filtered through her brain followed shortly after by the memory of Tsunade in a drunken stupor, bargaining in on Kushina and Minato during their 'bonding time' and incurring the wrath of the Whirlpool native woman's ire.

To this day Kushina is the only woman _ever _to drag her by the hair and force-feed, the now fifth Hokage copious amounts of Siberian Ink-Cap mushrooms, just to ensure that she had the hang-over form hell the next morning...which Tsunade did...she drank a lot of sake.

The laugh they both shared was quickly over and Tsunade re-affirmed her question.

"In a honesty I can't say Kushina was always a hard one to predict." Jiraiya said reverently.

"Just like Naruto..."

"Yeah just like Naruto."

Suddenly Jiraiya stood up and quickly walked over to her bookcase.

"What are you-" his once-time teammate began to ask as he took a familiar leather-bound book out and set aside before tapping the wall in a all to familiar place, knocking away the panel covering her 'secret stash' and grabbing another big bottle before replacing the panel and book.  
"We both need this." he said answering Tsunade's silent question, before returning to his seat and pulling out his own saucer to accompany her own resting next to the empty and up-turned sake bottle on her desk.

As her former teammate silently poured them both a drink, a few more questions rose to the surface of her awareness, mainly to do with 'another redhead'.

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"Where to start." he exclaimed with a 'huff'

&

The hot water currently running down his body did wonders on the numerous sore muscles he had throughout his body. Even on the day of their return Ero-Sennin made him train, given Kyuubi's healing factor the fact that he's body still ached spoke volumes about the intensity of the workouts. Not that he minded, far from it; but it was so sudden it was only a few weeks ago that Jiraiya had been somewhat lax in his training. Whatever caused the change most have been important, He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, he noticed things as well, whether or not he acted upon then was an entirely different matter.

Before Naruto could think more on that subject the melancholy voice of his 'roommate' found it's way to his ears through the door.

"Hurry up in there, maybe I wanna take a shower to you know."

Naruto didn't bother to answer, after a minute or so he heard her voice again.

"Leave it alone, it'll grow just give it time."

That got a rise out of him.

"Shut up you damn fox!" Naruto bellowed form the shower, only to greeted by the mad cackling of Kyuubi.

She was another 'problem', at first he outright hated her with a passion, and she knew it. Over time though and with her insistent attempts to make things better he had grown a little fond of his red-headed captive, he still disliked Kyuubi; mainly do to the fact that she always pushed his buttons, but there were quite a few times she showed him her 'other side' the wise, thousands of years old side. Her true self. After all Naruto knew the way Kyuubi acted out in public was a mask spawned from the insecurity of being so weak, just as he's mask was spawned form facing the villager's hate, abuse and violence. It was a mask, a mask that was somehow comfortable to hide behind. Even in spite of the pain one felt after removing it in the privacy of their home.

&

"The beginning would be nice." Tsunade stated while finishing off her saucer of sake.

"That's easier to say than to actually do."

Not bothering with speaking Tsunade snatched the sake bottle out of Jiraiya's grasp, silently telling him he wouldn't be getting anymore until he's story began.

Sighing in resignation he spoke.

"Well I wasn't there when she decided to make her first appearance, so you'll have to ask Naruto about it. When I came back though, you could tell something went down. I'd never seen Naruto like that before, and so far, I've yet to see him like that again."

The Toad Sannin paused in his speech to snake the sake bottle out of Tsunade's hands and poured himself a drink while continuing on with his monologue.

"I first saw 'her' about two weeks after the whole Itachi and Kisame 'incident'."

Unable to help herself Tsunade sneered.

"Is this when you pissed your self over a 'plush toy'?" she asked.

&

In the confines of her 'prisons' apartment Kyuubi suddenly sneezed. 'I must rend someone's flesh' she thought while lounging lazily on one of the two small couches that provided the sitting space in his 'living-room'. Despite the fact that Naruto had yet to get out of the shower she was in a jovial mood. This however didn't last as her thoughts gradually steered towards the blonde youth. Kyuubi would whole-heartedly agree that they didn't hit it off as best as they could; in the seal and out. After all how could they, she was the reason he was hated and scorned in his home village and for the better part of twelve years treated like trash...perhaps more appropriately he was treated _lower _than trash. As for her he was the prison that contained her, the sole person preventing her from the freedom she so desired. Although Naruto wasn't really to blame, she just took it out on him when they first met and for some time after. Whom her ire was really directed at was the other blonde-haired bastard that sealed her in the first place.

Kyuubi's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Naruto turning off the water and stepping out reached her ears. All to soon the bathroom door opened exposing a pajama clad Naruto standing in the doorway, steam rolling into the hallway from behind him like a passing cloud. 'Wait where'd the pajama's come from?' she wondered.

Somehow understanding Kyuubi's internal thoughts Naruto held up the scroll he took out of one of many pouches that littered his belts.

'He grabbed one without me noticing...' soon her thoughts ran rampant on what this information might mean, after all it's not everyday she missed something like this especially when she was looking right at him when he dropped his belts on the floor.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"Yes..." she answered in spite of herself, and her misplaced dislike she was still fond of him. He grew on her over the past year or so they had been together, and to some points earned her respect.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Which is?"

"Have you noticed Ero-Sennin acting a little off lately?"

&

The white-haired man in front of her damn near growled at her words, before muttering something along the lines of "damn foxes" under his breath.

"Yeah that would be it." He said while gritting his teeth.

"Alright so what happened besides you pissing yourself?" Tsunade said clutching her stomach as laughter racked her body.

"We were attacked, by two Jonin squads of stone nin who were ordered to see if the rumors were true that I was in area, they still haven't given up on the whole 'Third Great Shinobi War'. If I was alone this wouldn't have been a problem but at this Naruto was still recovering from the injuries he sustained while in the 'Fourth Tail State' and was incapacitated at this point."

Before he could say more Tsunade cut him off.

"What do you mean he was incapacitated from his injuries, with the Kyuubi's healing factor he should have healed at a much faster rate..." She said before finishing with "Just how injured was he?"

If there was list of questions Jiraiya never wanted to not answer this one would be damn near the top of that list.

"He was injured pretty bad" he answered ambiguously.

"Jiraiya..!"

"Ok, ok " the Toad Sannin said while holding up his hands in a defensive manor. "The chakra cloak as I've said burnt off his skin however I didn't mention it was to the point that his musculature was exposed."

Somewhere in Tsunade's head a vein burst.

**A.N.- **Yeah I know late, but with school and all...you know. This update is being split into two parts for the purpose of there are things I wanna explain. In regards to this next chapter we'll delve further into Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship, and the whole Jiraiya and Tsunade 'thing'. Something else I'd like to say is that I made up a kind of 'due date' schedule for my updates, I will be posting this on my Author's page so if you wanna know when the next part is coming out just look it up.

Oh and as an afterthought to answer **Nickeledwards **question a Harem involves one person (usually male) surrounded by those of the opposite sex, and as a cause of that usually relationships with one or more of the (in this case) girls transpire. However this could also be vise-versa...a good example would be something like "_Love Hina_".

It's not really a question but more of a misunderstanding is that Kyuubi and Naruto **Haven't** 'done anything' at this point. Kyuubi was just being the mischievous 'little' vixen she is when she mentioned they partook in the pleasures of the flesh...and her being subsequently pregnant. This is **NOT TRUE**...at lest perhaps not yet.

'Insert evil laughter'

Until next time let me know what you think of the story ok?

-Zanaso Clramm-


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

Kyuubi contemplated Naruto's statement before coming to the conclusion that he was indeed right, the white-haired pervert had been acting a little off as of late especially around Naruto.

"Now that you mention it he has." Kyuubi stated.

Walking over to the other small couch across from her Naruto bent down as if to sit before standing up right again, making his way to the newly stocked fridge. 'Thank you Shizune-neechan' he thought as he opened it up to take out some fruit.

"Any ideal as to why?" he asked while debating to himself if he wanted grapes or an apple.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kyuubi answered back. This wasn't entirely true she held several 'guesses as to why the said man was acting the way he did, but Naruto didn't need to know this...at lest not yet.

"Oh and grab the grapes for me" she added as an 'afterthought'.

Grabbing the fruit hes' roommate so desired and an apple for himself Naruto made his way back to the couch, casually tossing Kyuubi her fruit.

"He didn't start acting this way until he met with 'people' for 'information', you think it as any thing to deal with the Akatsuki?"

'He's definitely smarter that's for sure' Kyuubi thought to herself while popping a grape into her waiting maw. 'After all thats along the lines of what I was thinking.'

"Who knows, he could have just been peeping on women and suddenly realized he liked men instead." She joked.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ero-Sennin liking men, the end of the world would come first."

If it wasn't for the fact that he had said it in totally conviction Kyuubi could have laughed.

"You never know kit, you never know."

&

The only thing that saved him was the untimely, or in this case timely sneeze that caused him to duck his head just as the Hokage's fist was reaching it.

"He's what was exposed!" Tsunade exploded in rage.

To say that the Toad Sannin was counting his lucky stars that he inadvertently dodged Tsunade's punch was like saying he only 'liked' the female body. At the same time though Jiraiya was cursing which ever hottie that mentioned his name, after all now he'd be conscious for Tsunade's wrath...and he knew her wrath was very, very painful.

"He's musculature was exposed, and you didn't think of coming straight back here!" Tsunade questioned.

"Well to be honest with the healing properties of the fox I thought he could just sleep it off." As Jiraiya said this he realized his folly that and the desk being hurtled his way at an alarming pace.

"Kami-sama." was that he could get out before the desk made impact with the Sannin knocking him into blissful unconsciousness, and quite a few ribs out of place.

&

"Hey I being serious here you know." Naruto pouted trying to get at least some reaction from Kyuubi who was currently watching the television.

"For Kami's sake what!?" Kyuubi shouted.

"Shizune-neechan's letter said that Obaa-chan wanted to see me in the morning what do you think it's for?"

"Hell if I know, and hell if I give a damn, if your so eager why don't you plop yourself into bed so morning comes faster."

Slumping his head in silent defeat, Naruto headed Kyuubi's advice and headed for his room in the process of doing so he kicked all his belongs with him into the room before closing the door leaving Kyuubi to her own devices.

"Damn Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered under her breath before changing the channel.

&

The blank ceiling returned Naruto's gaze as he laid in bed staring at it. Coming back to Konoha held a lot of meaning to him, but it wouldn't be the same as when he left. It wasn't so much that it changed; more that he changed. 'I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing?' Naruto thought absently, watching the moonlight careen through the windows casting shadows all about.

Rolling onto his side, away form the windows Naruto closed his eyes. Ero-Sensei...the way he'd been acting lately bothered him, their training suddenly picking up even despite Kyuubi emerging form the seal there had to be some reason and Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it was it had to do with the Akatsuki and he himself. Closing his eyes Naruto decided that whatever it he'd deal with it in time and until then not worry about.

Not long after he wondered into the realm of sleep.

&

The television flashed through image after image, yet even though Kyuubi was looking at them she saw none of it; instead the image of her container was flashing through her mind, that and the Akatsuki. She'd overheard the pervert talking with his so called 'contact' and new all about what the Akatsuki was planning...three months, thats all Naruto had to live and her as well.

'I hope these people have a plan.' Kyuubi couldn't help but think. Even though she was out of the seal almost all of her power was stuck inside of Naruto, even worse she couldn't use any of it with out Naruto's permission and even then what she had access to was a penitence sum.

The bleak prospect that she, the Great Nine-tailed Fox might actually be taken and used for some insane experiment did not make her feel warm inside at all. Turning off the t.v., Kyuubi sat in silence watching moonlight fall through the windows...she had to much to do, so much she had to say and three months was nowhere near enough. Redemption was seriously out of place now, and Kyuubi did the only thing she could...she cried.

**A.N.-** Here's the latest bit, yeah I know it's short, and I know it's been forever, but seriously I'm not doing this on purpose it's been kinda hectic my life. Another reason is that because I haven't been writing this story in a while I've kinda lost the feel for it, so if this chapter feel somewhat out of place...sorry, I will try and get back 'in the groove' as fast as I can other than that let me know what you think ok?

Zanaso Clramm

**Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto**.


	6. Chapter 4 pt 3

Sunlight flooded into the room, waking Naruto from his slumber. Sitting up Naruto rubbed his sleep weary eyes in an attempt to chase to dreams away, even if they were more comforting.

"I gotta see Obaa-chan today." he mumbled getting out of bed; heading to the bathroom, where he went about his morning ritual.

After brushing his teeth Naruto made his way to the kitchen area, when he passed through the living room however he stopped. Laying curled up on the couch was Kyuubi, huffing to himself Naruto walked over to where she lay and gently shook her awake.

"What do you want?" an irritated Kyuubi asked opening an eye to see who would dare bother her sleep.

"I was about to make breakfast you might as well eat to right?"

Looking down at his 'captive' the fact that her eyes were bloodshot and extremely puffy caught him off guard and before he could stop himself he spoke out.

"Kyuubi, have you...have you been crying?" saying it out-loud made it seem even less believable.

"No, I got something in my eye and...what's matter to you anyways!" Kyuubi growled, standing up trying to look intimidating, the fact that she was now shorter than Naruto helped hinder her progress however.

"I don't care, forget it make you own damn breakfast!" Naruto yelled back, towering over Kyuubi whom was inwardly seething at the height difference.

"Fine I will, and It'll be a hell of a lot better than yours!"

"Like hell you damn fox!"

With that both walked determinedly into the kitchen where they set about outdoing the others in making breakfast. Naruto despite everyones opinion in thinking he could only make ramen, made a terrific batch of omelets and toast. Kyuubi though was having a hard time, cooking wasn't really her best skill, do to being a fox and all; this mixed with the notion that she didn't know how to use any of the kitchen appliances made for a particularly messy combination.

Sitting at the small table that graced his kitchen, Naruto laughed at Kyuubi's progress. Sticky batter clung to her frame and hair, milk soaked her clothes and pancake powder littered her face.

"You think this is funny don't you!"

"You bet your ass I do." Naruto said a smirk on his lips.

"Fine!" Walking with a purpose in mind Kyuubi quickly crossed the kitchen snatched Naruto's plate away and in a rather animalistic way began devouring the plates contents.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Mmm, tastes good to."

Lunging across the table Naruto grabbed Kyuubi by the shoulder's and pulled her back in an attempt to get his plate away, which he failed to do. What he did manager was to bring both of them to the floor and after a brief struggle Kyuubi, using her flexibility for leverage managed to pin him.

"Get off me."

"Not until you say your sorry for making fun of me." Kyuubi growled into the back of his neck.

"No!"

"I won't get off then."

"Like hell you won't." Naruto attempted to throw Kyuubi form off his back, but with her balance he only ended up bruising his hips.

"Seriously get off my hips hurt."

"Shut up and take it like a man!"

Anything Naruto was going to say stopped when a large 'bang' came from his front door.

&

Hinata Hyuga was having mixed feelings about Naruto coming back. On one hand she loved that he was back and that she would get to see him after he went away for so long, but on the other hand he brought a girl...a very pretty girl back with him, that was claiming to be bearing his child. What could this mean for her, he was her life her inspiration and her future; or at least thats what she thought until recently. Deciding that the matter had to be answered in one way or another Hinata headed for Naruto's apartment.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination due to the fact that she knew how to get there from any where in the village she quickly made her way up the steps to his door.

"No!" A voice yelled out one she immediately recognized as Naruto's.

His voice was drowned out by an even louder

"I won't get off then." a female voice said, the same one from yesterday.

All thought process just about stopped for Hinata, but oddly enough she somehow made it to his door.

"Like hell you won't." Naruto could be heard saying with a series of grunts soon following.

"Seriously get off my hips hurt."

The young Hyuga's imagination spun out of control making up a situation where such words and noises would make sense, what she got was a sweaty Naruto engaged in vigorous activity, one that made her knees weak.

"Shut up and take it like a man!"

When Hinata heard that she lost it and gracefully, or rather not so gracefully collided with the door ushering unconsciousness.

**A.N.- **So that's the next part, nothing like a good old breakfast 'cook off' huh, anyways I have posting dates listed on my profile so if you wanna know when the next part it coming out just look it up. For your questions

**Starfire99**, The romance portion of this story will take a bit to get into, for obvious reasons. That and I like to make things a realistic as I can, so Naruto and Kyuubi will have to have certain things happen to set them up for a romance and then even more things to happen to make it real. Hopefully this answers your 'question'.

Other than that I hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think of it.

Zanaso Clramm


	7. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kyuubi both respectfully looked at the door where a large 'bang' just originated from.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Naruto.

Nodding her head in agreement Kyuubi stood up from Naruto and headed towards the door, taking every precaution. Naruto followed behind her doing the same, his trust in the villagers was dulled somewhat when he was on his trip with Jiraiya. Pulling a kunai from his side one of his sleeves he stood to the side of the door while Kyuubi extended her nails into claws, looking at each other they nodded again and opened the door, ready to decimate anyone outside. What they saw when they opened the door was a Hyuuga heir face first on the pavement with blood streaming out her nose.

"Pervert." Kyuubi said while quickly returning her nails back to normal.

Looking down at the girl Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata no way she's like the most chaste out of all of us."

"Then why does she have the patented nose drip?"

"Maybe she hit her nose?" Naruto suggested.

Kyuubi bent down to pick the girl up and sighed at Naruto's lack of sense when it came to females.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Kyuubi asked him, taking Hinata into the apartment.

"What and leave you here with her...alone!?"

Grabbing the girl and setting her on the couch Kyuubi straightened and looked at Naruto.

"Do you seriously mistrust me that much?" she asked, a little hurt.

"Have you given me any reason to trust you?" he countered

'The brat's got me there' she thought to herself.

Walking over to Naruto, Kyuubi stood right in front of him making eye contact.

"I Kyuubi no Kitsune greatest of all the bijuu, swear on my power that I will not harm the Hyuuga girl in any physical way." A shimmer of red light engulfed Kyuubi after she spoke the words before disappearing.

Staring slack-jawed at Kyuubi, Naruto shook his head and quickly found his voice again.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I made a promise, and now I have to abide by it or I lose by powers, it's a demon law."

Tilting his head to the side that Kyuubi found cute, like a little fox kit he asked. "You have laws?"

She couldn't help herself, tilting her head back she laughed.

"Scary isn't to think that for all the destruction we do were actually law abiding citizens...sort of." She managed to get out before falling into a laughing fit again.

"Anyways does this at least install some trust in me, at the most enough for you to trust me to be here alone?"

Not wanting to admit it out loud that it had Naruto opted to just leave, looking back just before jumping out of the window to give her the whole 'I watching you' look.

After he left she burst out in laughter again only to stop when a soft voice said "Naruto?"

&

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Naruto found himself thinking on what Kyuubi had said, sure she pulled pranks almost as much as he used to and while there was a bit of evil mischievous to them no one had ever gotten hurt maybe a could trust her...a little.

The trip to the Hokage tower passed quickly and almost before he knew it, the wooden door that led to Tsunade's office loomed in front of him. Taking a breath of air Naruto pushed it open.

"You wanted to see Obaa-chan?"

Without answering is initial question Tsunade tilted her head and looked to her window where a red clad Sannin entered the room from.

"Ero-Sennin." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." The white haired man replied before stepping over to stand next to Tsunade.

It was then that Tsunade choose to speak. "Akatsuki."

Instantly Naruto stood alert...this was serious.

"The Akatsuki have decided to stop bothering to catch you." Tsunade said.

A smile started to break out on Naruto's face, that is until Tsunade's adopted a more somber look.

"That's a good thing though right?" Naruto asked slowly looking from Tsunade to Jiraiya.

"Three months..."

The questioning look on Naruto's face spurred Tsunade on.

"Three months, in three months the Akatsuki, all of them are coming. Capture is out of the question for them they are coming to kill you to ensure that you can't interfere with their plans anymore."

Naruto's open-mouthed expression mirrored back at him through both Sannin's eyes.

&

Looking down to where the young heiress lay, Kyuubi took notice of her gaze that was directed at the window Naruto had just left from. Steadily that gaze moved form the window to meet her crimson eyes.

"Kitsune-chan."

Just by calling her name Kyuubi knew what the Hyuuga girl wanted to say, what she wanted as a person, a woman and all the emotions that were stirring in her small frame.

Sitting down in a chair opposite the white-eyed girl Kyuubi spoke.

"I think it's time that me and you had a heart to heart."

&

"Just three months?" Naruto asked inside begging to Kami-sama that this was some form of a joke...it was just that cruel.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"So I'm going to die in three months?" As strong as he was he knew that up against the whole of Akatsuki he'd be nothing more than a bump on the road.

It was then that Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other wicked smiles crossing their lips.

"Actually Naruto..." Jiraiya began. "Your going to die in about eighteen hours."

&

Looking directly into Hinata's eyes Kyuubi spoke.

"Give up."

"Wh-what?" the confused heiress asked.

"Give up."

Looking anywhere but into the face of the young woman talking if front of her Hinata pressed on.

"I...I don't know what your talk-"

"Naruto, give up on your crush. Trust me it's never gonna happen. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Without warning Hinata seemed to heat up, not in embarrassment but anger. 'Who the hell does this girl think she is!' the young heiress fumed inside.

Standing up Hinata looked down at Kyuubi anger fueling her confidence.

"I don't know who you think you are but-" She began before being cut off again.

"That's right you don't know who I am and trust me that's for the better. Further more don't ever try and look down at me....girl." Kyuubi spoke standing up. The wave of killing intent she threw at the Hyuuga girl silenced any forthcoming comments.

"That boy has had a hard life and it's only going to get harder, do you think you could stand by his side through that, do you? He will go through life having to earn every step towards happiness because of who and what he is. Do you really think your little dis-illusions will really ever happen? Besides that do really know who he is, where he's come from and where he wants to go?"

Anger spurring her on again Hinata yelled back. "What about you huh? You don't know anything about Naruto-kun, your...your just some hussy who tricked him into sleeping with you! If it wasn't for you being pregnant I bet he'd drop you off faster than I could say bitch! Your acting like you've been with him your whole life you haven't...you don't know anything about Naruto-kun. Yo-You probably seduced him to that's the only way he'd sleep with you!"

For the most part Kyuubi was surprised if her raised eyebrow was any indication. 'Who would of thought that the young girl had it in her. True if she knew who she was really talking to she'd probably wet herself' Kyuubi thought, but the fact that she could stand up this much to talk-back after the burst of killing intent spoke volumes of how much she really cared for Naruto...or that she was just that pissed.

Kyuubi smirked.

&

"What the hell are you to talking about, and why are you smiling?" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at the two Sannin. An action that only provoked the Sannin to smile wider.

Getting up from her seat Tsunade strolled forward quickly and grabbed Naruto's arm dragging him forward.

"Listen brat, you have one chance to pull this off don't screw it up. Jiraiya and I have thought of a way to make sure one you aren't killed, second to give you enough time hopefully get your ass in gear and train to get stronger. Meanwhile we will be doing our best to try and take out as many Akatsuki as we can to help you out. Now as for the whole eighteen hours to live where gonna fake your death. It might work to at least slow down Akatsuki a little and give you more time understand?" Tsunade informed Naruto.

Naruto had one question. "How are you gonna do that?"

Sadly the answer he got was a blurry from crashing through the windows while a huge banner unfurled with the caption "Save Gaki's Ass Plan!!"

'Dear Kami not her. Naruto thought as the unmistakable form of Mitarashi Anko stood up from her crash through the window. Looking up she licked her lips.

"Gaki got sexy."

&

Pushing the small coffee table aside Kyuubi walked up to Hinata. Interestingly enough the heiress didn't back down.

"I seduced him?"

"Th-that's what I said he'd never pick a girl like you, he...he'd pick me." Despite standing firm Hinata's wavering voice gave Kyuubi all she needed to know she had won, she was just playing with the girl at now. 'It's gotta be a demon thing' Kyuubi mused. 'Play with your food before you eat it'.

Leaning forward Kyuubi smirked. "Wanna know a secret?"

Without waiting for Hinata to answer Kyuubi continued.

"I'm not pregnant." she whispered to the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata's world went red. 'BITCH!!' Hinata thought.

The only thing that stopped the ensuing 'cat fight' was the blonde haired boy they were 'fighting' over entering and slamming the door behind him startling both women.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in surprise.

Kyuubi herself lifted an eyebrow in question at Naruto's disgruntled appearance, and red face.

"What happened to you?"

Locking the door and walking past both girls to the bathroom Naruto made the off hand comment. "Don't ask."

&

The smile that adorned Anko's face made Naruto's skin crawl, and the way her eyes where rolling up and down his frame like a piece of meat on market seriously made him uncomfortable.

Tsunade took this time to address Naruto. "Anko-san here will be the main player more or less in this attempt to fake your death. The scenario is that you, Naruto will be facing against Anko in an attempt to earn your Chuunin rank, the battle will be set at training ground forty-four aka. Forest of Death. There you and Anko will engage in a mock battle with a few witnesses, you are to take your battle deeper into the forest and Jiraiya of myself will proceed on the account that we will need to witness the fight. When that happen we have something set up...in short you'll die there in a mock battle. The hard part is smuggling you and your friend out of the village, Anko also plays a crucial part in this as well. You, Anko, and your 'friend' will sneak out of the village at night at that point you will be traveling together to a designated location where you three will be staying for the next three months. During that time all three of you are to be training your asses off."

Turning to Anko Tsunade continued. "This will be set as a S-classed mission and trust me your getting paid well for it. Shizune will supply you will necessary information for the case of replenishing provisions and such as well as a break-down for a training routine when you meet up with her. Bear in mind that although this sounds easy this is the most dangerous mission you will have done. Do you still accept?"

Smirking Anko walked up to Naruto grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him into one hell of a passionate kiss. "Three months with gaki here, hell I'd pose for the pervert over there for this chance." Anko said pointing at Jiraiya.

"Really?" the said pervert asked walking forward hands out-stretched in an obscene gesture, only to have his face plummeted by Tsunade's fist sending him into the wall.

"Alright then Naruto be ready to die in seventeen hours." Tsunade said glancing at a clock on the wall.

Naruto taking this at his chance to escape the clutches of the special Jounin whom had yet to let go of him, broke free and darted to the window on to get a face full of cleavage barely contained in a fishnet shirt.

"Ohh, gaki wants to start early. Come on I know a good way to at least pass fifteen of those seventeen hours." Anko said the ever present smirk on her lips.

Tsunade decided to have mercy on him at this point and told Anko she said to stay behind. Fuming Anko complied but not without giving Naruto one last passionate kiss and a pinch on his behind.

&

Slamming the bathroom door Naruto proceeded to undress and take a quick shower despite not having a bit of dust in him....he felt dirty. After finishing that he stepped out and dressed, after word he proceeded back into the living room where both girls still resided.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata immediately said upon his entrance.

Kyuubi picking this as the perfect time asked what happened at the meeting, the blush that graced Naruto's face when she said that however confused her.

Naruto not thinking straight spoke. "I'm going to die in about seventeen hours."

"WHAT!" both females replied.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried rushing over to embrace him. "I don't want you to die!"

Having been yelled at by both females Naruto properly filled them in on the details. When Kyuubi voiced her concern of Hinata hearing this he replied he "trusted her.".

"Wait there is something you neglected to mention." Kyuubi voiced.

When Naruto tilted his head in that oh so lovable way she choose to be more specific.

"Who is going to coming with us and who do you have to fight?"

A bright red blush seemingly exploded onto Naruto's face at the mention of someone joining then. Whispering very softly the name of "Anko". Both female's mouths dropped.

"Wait a minute Naruto-kun I appreciate the fact that you trust me but why is this group Akatsuki after you?" Hinata asked.

Silence ensued.

"Ahh Hinata-chan I kinda killed two of their members while I was out with Jiraiya training." Naruto said quickly trying to answer the question truthfully but without giving anything away.

Inside Naruto was thinking as fast as he could. 'Please, please believe me Hinata-chan''

Kyuubi sensing the problem acted fast, walking over to Naruto she wrapped her arms around him in a possessive manner before standing up on her toes and claiming his lips, effectively stopping Hinata's train of thought.

"Well Naruto, sweetie I think it's time you and me pack up for this trip." Kyuubi said after she released Naruto from the lip-lock. Turning to Hinata Kyuubi began ushering her towards the door, Hinata didn't put up much resistance as she was in a near comatose state form seeing Naruto engaged in such and activity. When the door closed behind her Hinata walked home on auto-pilot her thoughts of a certain blonde kissing a white-eyed beauty.

&

When the door closed and Kyuubi looked back Naruto was standing there slack-jawed.

"What the hell was that!"

"You had to get rid of her that provided the perfect cover and distraction, don't get used to though." Kyuubi replied back.

Naruto stood there stunned.

"Well are you going to get ready or not?" Kyuubi asked.

Numbly Naruto set off to grab the things he would need.

Watching him go to his room Kyuubi snickered. "I still got it."

&

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the windows of her office, offering her the panoramic view of the village. Everything had been set up, the guests all rounded up everything was fine, but that didn't help the uneasy feeling in Tsunade's stomach. This planned needed to go off flawlessly and although Jiraiya vouched for Naruto's ability she still had her doubts and they plagued her to no end.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine. That boy has grown up in more ways than just his appearance." Jiraiya said stepping into office.

"I hope your right."

&

The sun arched through the sky and faster than Naruto anticipated the appointed time came, with Kyuubi at his heels he stepped out into the night letting the cool breeze sweep back his blonde locks and caress his face.

"You ready?" Kyuubi asked showing some concern for her container.

"Yeah and besides I know I'll come back." With that thought in mind they proceeded to the Forest of Death.

&

"Hokage-sama." Hizashi Hyuuga spoke. "Is it really necessary for such an examination to be in the middle of the night.

Turning to the man Tsunade simply replied "Yes."

Within ten minutes everyone turned up. Naruto, Kyuubi, Anko the key members. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yugao Uzuki, Tsume Inuzuka and oddly enough Ayame Ichiraku among the spectators along with Hizashi and Tsunade herself.

Speaking in her most authoritative voice Tsunade addressed the people before her.

"You have all been gathered her for the purpose of witnessing Naruto Uzumaki attempt to make the rank of Chuunin. The law states that at least two members of the council must be present along with two members of the ninja community and a member of the civilian population as well as the Hokage. With that in mind the rules are the same as those of the Chuunin Exams Naruto Uzumaki will engage in battle with Anko Mitarashi for the title. If there are no further questions let it began."

Tsunade's hope for a quick start off went wary when Tsume asked about Kyuubi's presence. Thinking quickly Tsunade replied.

"She is Monogatari Kitsune and Naruto Uzumaki's fiance. She is also expecting his child that gives her reason enough to be here besides I asked her to come." Tsunade said quickly.

It stopped any further questioning about the girl's presence but many eyebrows were raised when she said that. Kakashi actually had the gull to walk up to his former student and pat him on the back.  
"Your a man now Naruto, I proud of you!" While looking at Kyuubi and giving a thumbs up in a very Gai-like fashion.

Coughing Tsunade managed to regain order and then told Naruto and Anko to begin the match.

&

Stepping into the forest a 'safe' distance away from the rest of the group but still within eyesight Naruto and Anko squared off.

"Naruto-chan." Anko cooed "I hope your ready.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled.

Immediately Naruto and Anko jumped back ten feet. Anko pulling out three kunai in each hand launched them at Naruto. This might be a mock battle but that didn't mean Anko was going to go easy on the brat. Seeing the kunai coming Naruto bent back to almost a ninety degree angle using Chakra to keep his feet on the ground steading him. When the kunai passed he shot back up just in time to catch a roundhouse to the face from Anko sending him into a nearby tree.

"Come on Naruto-Chan you can do better than that I know you can." Anko cried out.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A thick gout of flame shot out of the dust and debris of the tree hurtling straight for Anko. Smirking Anko leap out of the way and the flame past harmlessly by. Looking back though Naruto was no where to be found. 'Where are you gaki?'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto could be heard yelling accompanied by the tale-tell smoke that came with the jutsu. Out of the trees twenty Naruto's landed in front of Anko.

"You have to do better than this." Anko said running into the pack dispatching clones left and right until only two remained. Grabbing a Kunai out of her pouch she flung it at one of them.

"Senai Jashuu"Anko yelled as a viper came out of her sleeve and bit the other Naruto on the arm. Both of which poofed into oblivion.

"If that's it I'm disappointed Naruto-chan." Anko pouted.

"Don't worry Anko-san I'm just getting started." Naruto said walking out into Anko's eyesight.

"Well see gaki."

Slipping into stance Anko waited for Naruto to make the first strike when he just stood there smirking, it began to piss her off.

"Are you gonna attack or what!"

"No."

"Then how the hell do you plan to win if you don't attack."

"I said I won't attack... not he won't." Naruto said a smirk on his lips.

Sensing an attack Anko spun around just in time to dodge the two curved swords that would have bisected her a moment later. In front of her stood another Naruto the same smirk on his lips.

Grabbing two kunai form her pouch Anko whispered "Ken-jutsu."

Watching the clone carefully for any movement Anko spared a quick look to see the other Naruto standing in the same spot as before.

Turning back to face the clone she laughed. 'ok gaki lets play.'

Rushing forward Anko brought her right hand down at an attempt to stab his neck, this was parried by one of his swords as he shoved his other sword forward aiming at her stomach, that to was parried by Anko's other kunai. Naruto pushing forward suddenly threw Anko off balance as Naruto retracted his blades and spun in a circle his swords leveled at two different heights. If the swords hit, Anko would be in three pieces, reacting on instinct Anko jumped into the air spinning horizontally letting the swords pass beneath and above her spinning body. Countering Naruto by delivering a kick to his face sending him some feet away, waiting for the 'poof' signaling the clones dismissal, it was then that Naruto's grinning but bruised face met her gaze. That surprised her and that was what Naruto's clone was waiting for.

"Kaze no Yaiba" Anko heard the now known clone behind her yell, whilst extending his arms. The air seemed to scream as blades of wind blasted forth.

"Shit."

Doing the only thing she could Anko slammed her hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuuheki." Mud seemed to gush out Anko's mouth and quickly formed a wall of earth that bore the brunt of the attack none the less it only stood up to the winds once, falling over immediately after word. The clone that lunched the attack poofed into smoke it's chakra spent.

Naruto took this opportunity while Anko made her wall of earth. Running up to engage her. Anko managing to turn around in time saw him coming. Flashes of silver were countered by grey blurs and the sound of sharpened metal clashing rang out so fast it sounded like a continuous wail.

&

For her part Tsunade was impressed he was holding his own, albeit Anko wasn't going all out but even so this was an accomplishment all on it's own.

"He seems to holding out nicely, but I think he's holding back." Hizashi voiced.

Nodding her head Tsume agreed. "He isn't even sweating yet. But he still hasn't managed to get a hit on her."

"Just wait."

Turning to face the man who said it they quickly looked back towards the fight.

&

Naruto had the upper-hand, with his swords being longer he was expending less energy than she was and that was a bad thing, she needed to get rid of those swords. Thinking quickly Anko countered his thrust with the right sword with her left hand while turning and pushing his left away with her right leaving her back to his front. Throwing her head back it collided with Naruto's nose and a sickening crush echoed throughout the forested area.

This left Naruto in a daze that Anko capitalized on. Flipping her kunai over Anko hooked them into the hilts of his swords and pulled them from his grasp, Turning around she sent a kick aimed at his head. Even in the case of momentary blurred vision Naruto ducked under the kick countering with a leg sweep that caught Anko off guard and sent her to the ground. Leaping back Naruto put much needed distance between them, while Anko was getting up Naruto reached into one of the many pouches that lined his as many belts and grabbed a scroll. Unfurling it quickly Naruto threw it on tree pinning it there with several kunai, Anko managed to see the kanji for kaze along with other seal markings before Naruto drew another kunai and threw it into the center of the seal unleashing what seemed like hurricane force winds at Anko lifting her off her feet and slamming her into the trunk of a tree the kunai that unleashed the wind slamming hilt deep into the tree next to her head. 'Shit!'

Acting quickly Naruto went through a set of hand signs. "Katon: Karyuu Endan." Intense flames spilled from Naruto's mouth as he directed it into the wind released from his scroll.

The powerful flame jutsu seemed to snuff itself out before exploding into a rush of fire three times the size of before following the rush of air that the scroll provided sending on a one way trip straight at Anko.

"Fuck me."

Thankfully when she slammed into the tree she bit her lip reacting as fast as she could Anko wiped her lip and went through a set of hand signs. "Kyuichose no Jutsu." A rush of smoke flew into the air and the immediate scream of some creature could be heard as the flames from Naruto's attack seared it to charcoal.

The scroll spent, The area reeking of ozone and charred flesh plagued the air like a disease. Looking over to where Anko was the sickly black, and burnt carcase of a large serpentine creature could be seen with Anko leaning at the base of the tree behind it. The skin on her stomach, legs and cheeks was bright red from the slight burn she had, looking like she had a case of sunburn.

Standing up Anko threw a dirty look Naruto's way.

"That could've killed me Naruto-chan..."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto replied "Paybacks a bitch."

&

Tsunade couldn't believe it...this was suppose to be a mock battle and it seemed like they forgot all about that fact. They were ether acting their hearts out or they were really trying to kill one another. Looking over to Jiraiya she sent a patented look that clearly exclaimed 'What the hell?'

Shrugging he turned back to the spectacle in front of him. Covertly though he reached into on of the hidden pouches he kept on his person and grabbed a certain kunai focusing his chakra for a moment he replaced it back in the pouch.

&

Bending down and picking up his fallen swords Naruto's eyes widen when the hilt of one had a hot touch to it. Looking in the direction of Jiraiya he understood the cryptic message. Looking back at Anko who noticed the change in persona he leapt off further in the Forest of Death Anko close on his heels.

&

When Tsunade saw Naruto and Anko take off she breathed a sigh of relief, they were sticking to the plan.

"Jiraiya follow them." she ordered which he proceeded to do posthaste.

"Hokage-sama I thought this match was for us to watch." Hizashi inquired.

"It is Jiraiya is going to tell them to bring it back here."

Tsume took this moment to let out a bark-like laugh. "You gotta hand it to the kid he's got balls trying something like that to Anko, he'll be lucky enough to escape her ire soon enough." all around heads nodded to her statement.

&

Jiraiya caught up to the two way-word ninja in no time at all, considering they were both sitting on a few branches waiting for him. Naruto sat rubbing the back of his neck trying to get the imaginary kink out before gabbing some cloth and wiping away the blood that stained his lower face from the broken nose while Anko was applying what appeared to be some form of burn ointment on her stomach and legs.

"I could help you with that." The white-haired Sannin said lecherously, only to have a kunai impact the tree behind him right below a certain special place.

Deciding that was warning enough he became serious after all he rather liked that special place.

"Follow me." gesturing to his left the group took off.

Sprinting through the trees Naruto voiced a question that had been bothering him.

"Ne Ero-Sennin, what are we gonna do about the bodies? There will have to be some won't there?"

Patting one of his pouches was his way of saying he had it covered. It wasn't until Anko muttered "cadavers" that Naruto knew what he was referencing.

"Tsunade took the liberty of 'losing' two bodies, both already dead and after some preparation they are fit enough to be a guise. Besides I doubt there will be much left anyway."

"How exactly to do you plan to kill us?"

"During the Last Great Shinobi War the entire area around Konoha had seals in place in for traps your just going to manage and trigger one of the ones that wasn't disposed of." Jiraiya told them.

"Isn't that a little convenient?" Anko asked.

"Hey you gotta a better plan I'm all ears...until then this is it."

Reaching a clearing the Toad Sannin jumped down to the forest floor and proceeded to take a scroll out that he set on the ground and pumped a bit of chakra into. Two bodies 'poofed' into existence one male and the other female wearing identical clothing to their counterparts. Stepping away from the bodies for the moment he turned to address the other two.

"After this goes off head that way. Keep going until you get to an old look-out post. Stay there until Shizune meets up with you two, she'll be there with your 'friend' Naruto. Shizune will give you a map to your destination at that point head out and what ever you do don't be seen. Now get going." Pointing in the direction of where they needed to go Jiraiya turned back to the bodies.

"Ero-Sennin..." Naruto began.

Turning around the Sannin smiled at his young charge, although it was tinted with sadness. "Will meet each other again Naruto, just grow strong and come back as soon as you can."

His expression quickly changed to a lecherous grin. "Besides when you do tell me about all the naughty stuff you and the two girls did while you were away." he laughed....a kunai grazed his cheek in answer.

Meeting his teachers gaze one last time Naruto headed to the look-out, Anko at his heels.

When those two were far enough the Toad Sannin grabbed the scroll and deposited it back into it's pouch. Biting a thumb he wiped the blood onto the ground where a large seal diagram formed reaching out at least twenty feet in diameter, the bodies lying in the center. Standing he made is way some feet out from the seal...far enough not to be killed but close enough to get hit.

'The stuff I do for that brat' he smiled before setting the seal of with a chakra infused kunai.

&

Standing exactly were they were before waiting for the Sannin and two combatants they waited. When the head of Hyuuga, Hizashi asked if he should look for them with his Byakugan Tsunade told him it was not necessary.

"What do you think so far?" Tsunade asked the few ninja there.

"Naruto's grown a lot." Kakashi voiced the sentiment many shared.

With the some-what quiet forest all around them the last thing anyone expected was the huge explosion that shook the ground sending Ayame on her backside.

Acting her part Tsunade looked at the others, surprise crossing her features, a look many of them shared before heading to find the source her fellow ninja close at hand and one civilian carried along. Moving as fast as they could the air soon became stagnant with smoke and the smell of burnt forestry. It wasn't long at all until they came across an area that had been blasted to high hell, off to the side Jiraiya lay slightly singed and bloody rushing over Tsunade bent down and helped him what.

"What happened where is Naruto and Anko?" Tsunade asked quickly.

Pointing over to where two charred and barely intact bodies remained Jiraiya chocked out.

"They're dead..." his voice thick with emotion.

**A.N.- **OMG an update...I really don't have too much of an excuse for it being this late and I am really really sorry. Besides that WOW this is the longest update ever, see I told you I'd do a longer one next time. Other than that the story will be picking up more on a Naruto and Kyuubi level than what it had before and Anko being there is just to help make it awkward which she can do easily. As for you reviews and comments I love hearing from you and I am very glad that you enjoy this story... **THANK YOU **and I hope you the readers will continue to enjoy me work. If you have any comments or questions please by all means send it in a review or personal message and I will get back to you as fast possible.

Zanaso Clramm

Now for you enjoyment an **_OMAKE _**

Naruto had the upper-hand, with his swords being longer he was expending less energy than she was and that was a bad thing, she needed to get rid of those swords. Thinking quickly Anko countered his thrust with the right sword with her left hand while turning and pushing his left away with her right leaving her back to his front. Throwing her head back it collided with Naruto's nose and a sickening crush echoed throughout the forested area.

This left Naruto in a daze that Anko capitalized on. Flipping her kunai over Anko hooked them into the hilts of his swords and pulled them from his grasp, Turning around she sent a kick aimed at his head. Even in the case of momentary blurred vision Naruto ducked under the kick with her leg still extended Naruto reacted on instinct yelling out "Sennen Goroshi" thrusting his fingers forward.

Along the sidelines Kakashi and Jiraiya's noses exploded into a fountain of blood throwing them back, Ayame passed out along with Yugao. Tsunade stared open-mouthed at the display before she to took a one way trip to the realm of unconsciousness blood dripping from her nose. Hizashi's eyebrow looked like it was having a seizure due to the frantic twitching it had adopted before he turned around and headed back to the village as fast as he could. Kyuubi for her part was still conscious but had one hell of a blush across of her cheeks and was actually fidgeting.

Naruto when he realized what he had done faired no better than Kyuubi looking like a tomato ripe for picking this sentiment only further when Anko cooed.

"Naruto-chan I didn't know you cared so much...let me help you out."

...That was how Mitarashi Anko became Uzumaki Anko...

**Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto**


	8. Chapter 6

As Naruto and Anko made their way towards the old look-out post that Jiraiya had pointed them the direction to, a calm silence settled between the two, at least until the huge blast unleashed by the Toad Sannin reached them, upsetting their balance a little before they regained their footing.

"What the hell, he's really not playing around is he." Naruto said aloud, Anko beside him nodding in agreement. It took them another thirty or so minutes to come across a dilapidated structure, where they saw Shizune and Kyuubi waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Kyuubi said, the ever present smirk lingering on her lips.

Stopping to think a moment Naruto looked at Kyuubi, then back at the way they came from before repeating this a few times.

"What the hell how did you beat us here?!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Kyuubi, or he would have if not for Anko placing her hand over his mouth and hitting him in the back of the head shutting him up.

"Keep quiet, where a ways from Konoha but there might be patrols running around, and Hokage-sama needed this to be done in complete secrecy." Anko admonished.

"Well yeah but come on, you're not the least bit curious as to how they beat us here?"

Deciding to take pity on the poor teen, Kyuubi spoke up. "It was a shadow clone back there, you use it enough I would've thought that you noticed that right away."

Standing over to the side Shizune watched as the trio continued to bicker back and forth until she cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"As I'm sure Tsunade-sama already stated I'm here to give you the directions to where you three will be hiding out for the three months." Shizune said handing over a map to Anko who nodded and looked at it quickly before putting it in her trench coat.

Continuing her explanation Shizune said. "As for food and the like the place is well stocked from what I've heard from Jiraiya-sama. Naruto you will need to wipe a bit of your blood on the insignia you will notice on the gates, this will let you in and anyone with your permission." Shizune finished.

Nodding in understanding Naruto asked if there was anything else he needed to know, shaking her head no, Shizune stepped forward gathering Naruto in her arms in an embrace that Naruto mirrored both in action and feelings.

With slightly misty eyes Shizune bid the group good-bye before leaping into the tree back towards Konoha.

Grabbing the map back out of her trench coat Anko looked over at the other two, before examining where the map highlighted where the hide-out was.

"Alight gaki's it's about a week's travel from here let's get moving." She said before back at the two "teens" under her charge.

Glancing at each other Naruto and Kyuubi nodded before all three headed out.

&

"What do you mean their dead?!" Tsunade screamed, acting her part perfectly running over to where "Naruto's" corpse lay she dropped to her knees looking at the charred corpse of her precious little brother. The acting was easier than she thought it be, mostly due to the fact that if they didn't play their cards right, this may very well be what Naruto ended up looking like in the coming months.

Getting up from his position on the ground Jiraiya made his way over to Tsunade bending down beside her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade; there was nothing I could do." Jiraiya said tears streaking down his face. Behind them Kakashi stood in frozen shock, this couldn't be real, it had to be some sick joke that the blonde haired vessel had to be playing on them all. He wouldn't accept it; he couldn't accept that his dear sensei's son met such an unexpected end.

Standing not far from Kakashi, Yugao Uzuki and Tsume Inuzuka were in as much shock as Naruto's former Sensei. Tears were already forming in Yugao's eyes, she had been one of the ANBU stationed to watch the teen when he was younger, and he had grown on her as much as a nephew could even if he never really met her face to face. After the death of her lover she'd taken the people she knew a little closer to her heart, Naruto being one of those few. For Tsume it was almost losing a son, Naruto had been invited over to the clan complex a number of times along with Shikamaru and Chouji. The four of them were as close as cousin's if not brother's and the up-beat way Naruto went through life won over the hearts of many Inuzuka, even at expense of falling into one or two of his pranks.

Ayame openly wept, Naruto was her little brother in all but blood, it wasn't fair he just came back, he was going to be a father…he was in the highlight of his life. At these thoughts Ayame remembered the red-haired girl that was Naruto's "fiancé", turning to find the girl she saw Kyuubi running from the scene hands holding her face and cries of despair clearly were heard. From his place next to Tsunade saw this, cursing under his breath he sped off obviously to comfort the woman.

Hisashi stood off to the side where he silently paid his respects to both, he had nothing against Naruto but the grief this would cause his daughter weighed heavily on his heart.

&

With Anko in the lead the trio made their way to a roadside-inn where they agreed to spend the night, it was the last spot they were going to be able to enjoy a comfortable bed before they made it to their destination.

All three were in henge, Anko took the form of a middle-aged man with Naruto and Kyuubi disguised as his children.

The Inn itself was a quaint two-story wooden building with a small sign hanging above the door, upon entering a steady wave of heat from the fireplace washed over their bodies warming their cool skin.

"Ne Tou-san are we staying here the night." Kyuubi spoke in the form of a little girl clinging on to an equally little boy that was Naruto.

"Of course sweetie, after all we've come quite a ways." Anko spoke.

Making their way to the front desk a gray-haired woman stood smiling warmly at the scene.

"Excuse me, may I get a single room with two beds please." Anko asked in guise.

"Of course would you be interested in the morning breakfast as well?" she asked watching the little girl hang onto to her brother's arm in a cute fashion.

Anko was about to say that was unnecessary but Naruto cut her off.

"Breakfast all right; I've been dying for some good food!" Naruto nearly yelled.

Forcing a strained smile Anko accepted and the woman behind the desk directed the group to their room, after asking if they needed anything else she made her way back down to her station.

Dropping the henge almost immediately Kyuubi made her way to one of the beds where she flung herself one un-gracefully.

"Should you be doing that?" Anko asked dropping her henge as well.

"Do what?"

"You're pregnant right, I'm no doctor but should you really be doing that?"

Kyuubi couldn't help herself laughter spilled from her mouth like water from a faucet, raising a delicate hand in an attempt to still her mirth Kyuubi looked up at Anko.

"You really thought I was pregnant, with his child." Kyuubi said turning her head in Naruto's direction.

"Hey what's wrong with that?" Naruto spoke up, not really understanding but somehow feeling that she was insulting him.

Ignoring the boy completely Anko leveled her gaze at the young woman before her.

"Is there anything else I should know before we continue on?" she asked in a tone that clearly meant "You better tell me everything."

Smirking evilly Kyuubi just laughed.

"You have no ideal."

A.N.- A long time in coming and yes I know the chapter is short, but it's for a reason the next will be longer. First I'd like to THANK ALL OF YOU for your reviews they really make me want continue to write this story so a BIG THANKS.

Next I'm sorry but this will be a NarutoXKyuubi story there will be no other pairing with Naruto, sorry if this upsets you but there are just so many 'fics' with Kyuubi in a harem and I wanted to do one with just those two, now that's not to say Anko won't be trying anything because let's face it, she'd most likely do it just to stir up those two, the final pairing will just be Naruto and Kyuubi.

I hope you continue to enjoy my story and ask you to check out my other stories if you haven't already.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far okay.

Zanaso Clramm


End file.
